Nightfall
by KillmyRomeo
Summary: Caroline is totally in love with Edward Cullen, but what if she finds out that Edward Cullen is no ordinary guy?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Dread and fear was the only thing I felt when I knew what he was. Though, I know I had no reason, he was my love and the only person I want to be with, still horror conquered the love I felt for him.

Surprise as I was running away from him with tears falling down my eyes, then realized I'd lost him. I'd escaped from his love, thinking I did the right decision. Keeping distance to what my heart desired impossible.

The gentleness of his voice was now a melancholic melody lingering my ears as I'd given up on loving him. Losing him is like losing the whole world and my life, completely blinded and numb, no feelings at all.

**This story is a mix of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight and L.J. Smith's The Vampire Diaries. I just want to create a story for my new obsession: Vampires. I hope you guys enjoy reading and if there's something you want to tell me about the story, please do write a review, it'll help me improve and it also encourages me to write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the day I've been looking forward to months ago. It is the final championship of the dance competition I joined together with my brother, Nathaniel.

Dancing is both our passion, we have won several dancing competitions already and because of that we gained so much fame that we are desire to be the guest of some shows.

None of our family members can dance the way we do nor has anybody ever won any medals aside from us, making us wonder where we got our flair in dancing.

Music has been a part of our lives since we were inside our mother's womb. My Mom (as Dad said) always puts on the radio every time mom's at home. Mom isn't a good dancer nor is Dad, sports is what they have in common. Their first encounter was at the badminton court where Mom used to play since she was a teenager. And there goes my Dad, trying to compete with my Mom, exhibiting his great talent in sports while my Mom's eventually falling for my Dad.

And so, badminton was the first sport Mom and Dad taught us. They kind of pushed us into that sport and trained us like we were going to be in a real competition. Volleyball was the second sports I learned because of Nathan who mocked me after I each time got hit by the ball because of ignorance not knowing how to receive the ball.

I was then ready to explore other things; I tried so many things just to fill the curiosity in my life. I auditioned to be a part of a school play, tried to join essay and poem writing contests, got included in a spelling bee contest and became the DJ of our school; when we have programs I am the one in charge with the sounds with Derek, who taught me how to manipulate the keyboard at first.

It is fun to discover new things especially when it improves my abilities that I might use in the future.

Though, there are some things that I really do not excel in, even though I tried and gave my very best, still I didn't surpass.

"Hey, thanks for the popcorn!" Nathan said to Drew as he grabbed the popcorn from drew without even asking permission.

Drew rolled her eyes and punched him in revenge; they don't like each other, really.

Drew, my ever loving cousin who's officially a dork and admits herself that she really is a dork positively hates Nathan. Nathan for her is a very mean pervert jackass for they have been enemies and rivals when it comes to cars and math (while I curse Math!). Nathan on the other hand doesn't care and he underestimates Drew all the time.

Though Drew is our first ever fan as well as our first loyal supporter, she still doesn't like Nathan that much.

"Caroline and Nathaniel McHenry," I quiver as I hear our names being called, we are the next contestants and the last contestants are now descending down from the stage. Mom and Dad pat us on our backs for good luck.

"Good luck!" mom says, who flashes a grin of encouragement and everlasting support and trust. She has always been there since Nathan and I confessed our love for dancing. Her sweet, sweet smile that keeps us stronger and tougher every competition we joined.

"Break a leg!" Dad's idiomatic expression starts, "Bring home the bacon, sweethearts!" and another one. He has always been our clown in the house, always keeping up the enthusiastic level and energy within us. And you'll never see him frown unless he has a huge stern problem.

Nathan and I exchange long glances and smiled, wishing each other good luck.

We passed by the judges with their different expressions, some are serious and calm but most o them are cheerful. "Go McHenry!" the crowd cheered.

I stare at the audience getting determination from their heartwarming support because if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be included in the championship. I blow away a kiss for them.

Out of all the audience I stared at, he was the one who out shined from the crowd with his God-like appearance and his serene look at us. Through the excitement that's flowing within the audience, he stayed tranquil.

His name is Edward Cullen; I've known him since second year though we aren't that close and I know that we are bound to stay in that status. He's too gorgeous for me and to talented to notice my existence. He is always been a mystery to me, like a treasure that is hidden in the mountains and destined to be buried forever.

He is sitting with his sister, Alice Cullen, a very beautiful lady with a flawless figure, her hair is black, totally black as coal, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

I find myself staring blankly at them until Nathaniel touches my shoulder as he announces that we have to proceed.


	3. Chapter 3

Then we made it, we won the championship and had the trophy standing in our collection on the shelf of our living room together with other medals from the recent tournaments we had won.

I have been watching it since the day we got it because it was also the time when Edward first smiled at me and Alice shook hands and congratulated me – _us_ from winning.

When we got the prize money, Nathan bothered me on where he'll going to spend it. Nathan loves toy cars and guitars but he has already completed his collection of guitars and he doesn't want to spend his money on toy cars, he keeps on saying he wants something he doesn't have yet. He ended up throwing a huge party for his friends and complained about how boring it was after; he didn't enjoy it at all.

While I on the other hand, bought my dream mountain bike that can easily glide up and climb mountains and hills.

Adventure is fun. I always loved the adrenaline rushing through my veins as excitement fills my body, the enthusiasm it gives while doing extreme sports under the sun you've never experienced before.

I remembered when Nathan and I used to climb trees and roofs while mom and dad were freaking out, persuading us to come down. We were hard headed, didn't listen to them while we were continuously laughing, nothing really happened afterwards, except that we were grounded for a week. It's chilly up the roof (when it is afternoon. Trust me, you would curse the sun if you go up there in the middle of the day and expose your skin), I can even feel the wind striking unto my skin and flipping my hair.

Fresh air is one of the things I loved about nature. I could breathe freely, but technically it is now polluted, so I wouldn't enjoy it. My dream of driving a convertible in the future would be far from impossible.

Nathan has this disease called split personality disorder. He's sometimes nice and you would think he's an angel but sometimes you would like to curse him to hell because of the pranks he'll do on you. So please, I have to beg people to even try and understand him and how his mind works.

Nathan is very sensitive with his collection of toy cars ever since he got to collect them and obsessed with them even. He keeps on blaming me that I touched his toy cars when I didn't, that was the time that I got really mad and threw away all of his toy cars until he started crying and yelled at me.

We didn't talk for a long time until dad gave him a real car, a brand new Lexus that he kept on bragging about almost all the time. It's a good thing I'm nicer than he is, because if I wasn't his car wouldn't have even reached home. It would have been crushed by a bulldozer instead.

We do not agree on anything since the fight except for dancing, and one nice thing about him is that he cooperates.

"The library is closing in five minutes" a lady's voice says from the speakers. I close the book I've been reading and place it in the topmost part of the shelf where I got it from.

"Have a nice weekend," the librarian says while collecting our library cards.

"Thank you," I reply as I come out of the library. I open my bag and start to rummage for my phone and the scratch paper where I wrote Lance's number, who I left my bike with.

I'm about to step forward when somebody hits me and we fall to the ground. It's him with his breath taking tantalizing eyes staring at me. At that moment, I feel like I wasn't breathing anymore. I am staring into those gleaming topaz eyes of his as he lifts his tough chest that was glued into my body a minute ago.

I do not know what happened; I was just walking when suddenly we were lying across the ground. I felt hypnotized by the coolness of his breath that had hit me when he leaned closer to help me stand.

"You didn't see the manhole over there," he says as he glances at the direction of the open manhole that would have swallowed me if he weren't there. I am like a statue for a moment; my body can't move because of his cold hands that were holding my arms. He had never touched me that way before, and in this instant I feel dizzy and voiceless.

I feel my heart pound and thump. The heart-beat's becoming faster every second he's near.

My body still can't move. I feel numb but I can feel his coolness. He starts picking up my bag and things that are messily scattered on the ground and returning them to me.

"Are you okay?" he says

"What? I mean, yeah, of course. Thank you" I look down; I feel so stupid for mumbling in front of him.

His unmistakable beauty faded as he turns around and went back to his car. When he's about to enter his car, he looks back at me and leaves a smile for me to dream about later.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm still barely recovering from what happened last night. It's undeniably unforgettable; it's something strange, yet unbelievable.

Due to the mystery running through my mind the whole night, I didn't sleep well and woke up earlier than I was used to which was a good thing because I suddenly realized I lost my diary, I had enough time to search the whole house for it but gave up after an hour. My thoughts are back to the bizarre scenario I was trying to figure out.

I decided to call Margaret, a close friend, to come with me to have a lunch date and to hear her thoughts about it which wasn't that easy because she totally screamed on the phone after I told her that Edward saved me.

It took me hours to calm her down and to convince her that he just saved me and didn't drive me home, she didn't care. I even explained to her the things I did after the accident just to convince her that I was not telling stories including my missing diary.

"I didn't hear any people around or sound of his car from a distance but he was there. He was there to save me from the manhole I idiotically didn't see," I say before stuffing a slice of pizza in my mouth.

"What's the big deal? He saved you,"

"Exactly, he saved me and he wasn't there at first! Don't you see my point?"

"Okay, what if he was into you? You said he smiled at you when you and Nathan won and grinned after saving you. I could see that you could make a cute couple," she giggles

"Of course he isn't…" But on the second thought "… do you really think he's into m –"

"Oh, god! Oh, god! Help me, I can't breathe! He's there! He's there, look!" Margaret screeches as she secretly points at my back. I slowly turn my head around to see and start hyperventilating at seeing that it was Edward Cullen.

He's walking in my direction and he's holding my diary I thought I'd lost the other night. I widen my eyes at Margaret hoping she could give me some advice on what to say once he already reaches our table, she just turns scarlet in return like she's going to pass out.

"Hi!" a tiny voice of a lady says behind me. I'm also surprised to see Alice with her stunning dress; she looks really cute in any dress she wears.

"You're having a lunch date, how cute," Alice exclaims and turns to Margaret "You're Margaret, I remember you from my Spanish class"

"Yeah, you, uhm, look great with that dress" Margaret says cheerfully like she's going to rip the dress from Alice later because of jealousy. She seems really excited talking with Alice and having Edward near her as possible. She's really wanted to be friends with Alice from the very start because she thinks Alice is really cool.

"Thank you," She says gracefully then turns to look at Edward who seems silent as always at the corner of the table "Edward wants to give back something you left last night" Alice says as she pulls a chair to join us.

I look at him as he leans down to give my diary which I hoped he didn't open, leaving me with a question of how did my diary reach his hands.

"I thought it wasn't yours so I didn't gave it back to you and decided to keep it instead, while I'm driving I realize that you have your name on it," he says " and I didn't open it"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, I'm sorry." He surrendered

"I warned him but he didn't listen, please forgive him" Alice says

I turn scarlet as I look down in humiliation; I try not to meet their eyes because the things that I wrote about him were totally embarrassing.

'…his name is Edward Cullen and he's really handsome…' Notes that I wrote flash back in my mind as I imagine him laughing about it

I try not to cry but the tears keep falling from my eyes, "Excuse me," My voice goes weak and trembles. I run towards the powder room but Edward grabs hold of my arms. "Please," I mutter

"I'm so sorry. And if you think it's humiliating to write my name in your notebook and drew red hearts around it, for me it's not, I think it's cute," Edward says. I can't even bear to look at him and the only thing I want now is to get away from him but his hands are firm, he doesn't want to let me escape from him.

"Look, why don't we go for a walk while I wait for you to forgive me?"

"What about Margaret?"

"Alice will take care of her. In fact she can even drive her home if that also bothers you," His sweet smile convinces me to come with him and leave Margaret giggling in the restaurant.


End file.
